Click: A Destiel Short Story
by Arient
Summary: Castiel saves Dean from a hungry vampire and something important clicked in Dean's head. It's a short one. Please read it and tell me what you think.


Hi! This is my first time posting a story, so please, read it and tell me what you think. It's a short Destiel and I hope you like it.

Review please.

He just couldn't resist it anymore. Dean knew from the first moment he laid his eyes on the 'angel of the lord' something asleep deep, deep down in his heart stirred. That something eventually woke up. It took Dean long enough realize it.

Cas became one of the most important people in his life. Dean's brain just somehow failed miserably in acknowledging the fact that the little angel was more than just an important friend.

Of course, it was Dean's fault in the first place for listening to his brain rather than his heart. One of the rare times he decided to think instead of feel, which was a terrible idea.

It was that moment when everything just falls into place. It wasn't perfect but it was the right time. Dean had lain on the floor flat on his ass in a dirty, wet warehouse filled with vampires. They were on a job involving ganking the whole nest of vampires. Sam, who weren't there, apparently had another job to take care of with Bobby.

'Oh, well' Dean had thought. What was so bad? He had Castiel to protect him, after all. What's the worst that could happen? Yeah, the worst.

A blond vampire managed to jump onto Dean from behind, knocked them both to the ground and tried to tear his neck out. Dean went down with an 'umph' and his breath was knocked out of him.

A second later, she was ripped away from him by the one and only Castiel and had her head ripped clean from her body. Blood, too dark to be human's, sprayed everywhere. It painted Castiel's coat in an almost menacing way.

The ground was wet but Dean didn't even notice the water slowly seeping into his jeans. He just stared up with his mouth slightly opened and eyes wide at his savior. Something about the gracefulness in Cas's movements and the sheer power in his limbs took his breath away. Dean tried to keep his breathing steady as he reminded himself not to jump the angel right there and then.

And it finally clicked. He was in love with the angel. Shit. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Why didn't he realize this sooner?

"Dean," he heard the angel call. "Are you alright?" Big blue concerned eyes was staring down at him and his head was tilted in a familiar way that made Dean's heart squeeze a little. **No Cas, I'm not. I just realized I'm in love with a freakin' angel!** "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," apart from my aching, wet and sore ass.

He pulled himself from the ground and Cas teleported them back to the cheap motel that they were staying in. There was a single Queen-sized bed that Dean had slept in while Castiel sits quietly or entertain himself with modern technology.

Dean took a moment to really look at Cas. Cas' dark hair was tousled, as always, his coat was painted in blood and one end of his shirt was untucked. Dean found himself turned on by the messy and disheveled state Cas was in. Cas looked hot.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Cas. His breath hitched as the angel took a step closer. "Dean, are you sure you're not hurt?" the angel asked, worry in his voice. Cas laid both his hands on either side of Dean's shoulder and he pushed Dean to sit down on the bed.

Dean wasn't hurt but his heart will surely do if Cas reject him. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean grabbed Cas by the neck and crashed their lips together. It took a few seconds but finally Cas responded hesitantly. Dean moved his lips softly, allowing time for Cas to adjust to the new experience.

Dean pulled Cas onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Cas straddled him and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck while Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. The kiss was passionate and at the same time innocent. It was pure; a kiss between a hunter trying to save the world and an angel who fought for what he believes in.

He never expected kissing an angel would feel this good. Better yet, a man. He never even dreamt of it. He licked Cas' lips, liking how his angel tasted like. Cas parted his lips and they explored each other's mouth. They pulled apart just to stare at each other. "I love you," Dean declared in a raspy voice.

The corners of Cas' mouth curved upwards. He stared down at the hunter with a look that said he cares about Dean, even enough to die for him. "I love you too, Dean. Always have. Since the day I first saw you."

Without missing a beat, their lips were connected once again.


End file.
